Big or Little?
by braincandy1
Summary: What happens when Draco Malfoy is unexpectedly turned into a toddler? Who will look after him? HP/DM in later chapters. ON HIATUS.
1. A Rather Big, Little Problem

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Harry wouldn't have married Ginerva. And I would be rich.

**Summary: **What happens when Draco Malfoy is unexpectedly turned into a toddler? Who will have to look after him?

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco, Severus/Sirius, Ron/Blaise, Hermione/Pansy.

**Warnings: **Slash, hot mansex in later chapters, femslash, lots of swearing and, of course, adorableness.

**A/N: **Hullo, my dear reader (s) (as I hope there will be more than one). This is (sort of) my first Harry Potter fanfic (on this site). I encourage flames and crits, as well as praise.

**Big or Little?**

**Chapter One: A Rather Big Little Problem**

Harry stared at Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, current headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in complete shock.

"You want me to what?" he breathed, eyes growing wide and his mouth hanging open.

"I believe you heard what I said, my boy." The man replied, his eyes twinkling madly.

Harry's eyes hazed over as he replayed what had happened not even an hour ago.

* * *

"What do you want, Malfoy?" A tired Harry asked, wiping his face with his sleeve. He was currently hiding under the stairs in what he thought was a good hiding place, though he was obviously wrong, seeing as his worst in-school enemy had found him, crying his eyes out.

"Oh, nothing, just wondering what happened to make Britain's own Boy-Who-Killed-The-Dark-Lord cry like a little baby." Malfoy sneered, eyes narrowing at the short boy in front of him.

"None of your business, Malfoy. Get lost."

"You know, I don't think I will. I quite enjoy seeing the Golden Boy crying like the little baby he is."

"I'll show you baby, you insignificant little COWARD!" Harry screamed, whipping out his wand and sending a hex at Malfoy, who easily dodged it.

"Is that all you've got? Makes me wonder just how the hell you managed to kill the Dark Lord." Malfoy sneered, sending a hex at Potter. They duelled for a while, each hex becoming stronger and stronger. About 5 minutes in, one of Malfoy's spells was knocked back at him as it bounced off of Harry's shields. He didn't have enough time to duck or erect a shield, and as the spell hit him, a blinding red light filled the stairwell, causing Harry to fall back, covering his eyes.

When the light faded away, and Harry thought it was safe, he sat up, looking around for Malfoy. He didn't see him, and just when Harry was beginning to think that the other boy had either been transported, or had run away like the coward he was, he noticed a bundle of robes on the floor where Malfoy had been.

Harry cautiously walked towards the bundle, his wand at the ready. When he was only a few feet away from it, he reached out and poked it with his wand, and jumped back when he heard a squeak. He stared at the bundle, gathering his wits, before poking it again. This time, there was a tiny muffled "ow!" before a small head of blond hair emerged. Impossibly wide gray eyes stared at him.

"Who you?" the little boy asked, not blinking for even a second.

"I…I'm…well…you don't know me?" Harry stammered, staring at the little boy in front of him. The little boy said nothing, only staring at him more intensely.

"Well…I'm Harry Potter. Who are you?" Harry asked, already having an idea of who the little boy in front of him was.

"Hawwy…I wike dat name. I'm Dwaco Mawfoy." The little boy beamed up at him, holding out a tiny hand. Without thinking, Harry reached forward and shook his hand, still staring at the little boy.

"Do you mind me asking, how old are you?" He said as little Malfoy stood up, stumbling over the billowing robes that, it seemed, hadn't shrink with Malfoy.

"I'b five!" the little Malfoy said, proudly displaying four fingers, before giving his hand a confused look and holding up another finger.

It was only then that reality sunk in for Harry. _Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit! What the hell am I going to do? Dumbledore! He'll know! _Harry thought, smiling triumphantly. He looked down at the tiny Malfoy, who barely reached his knees, before saying "Come on, Malfoy, we're going to go visit Dumbledore."

"No!" little Malfoy yelled, looking up at Harry. "Dun call me dat!"

"Call you what? Malfoy? Why? That's your name after all." Harry said, staring at the little boy who seemed rather scared.

"Dat bad man cawws me Mawfoy. I dun wike it. I dun wike _him._" Little Malfoy said, staring up at Harry with pure, innocent fear dancing in his large gray eyes.

"What bad man, Mal-er, Draco?" Harry asked, kneeling in front of the boy.

"Da bad man who comes evwe week. He's weeeeally big, an' he aways twies to huwt me." The little boy had begun shaking now and he stared at the floor.

"Ok, Draco, I won't call you Malfoy anymore. Now, come on. We've got to go see Dumbledore." He started to walk away when he heard cries of protests. He turned around to see little Draco looking slightly distressed. It was then that he realized the five-year-old boy was still in his eighteen-year-old clothes. He sighed, and grumbled something not entirely polite, before walking over to the little Malfoy and picking him up. He settled him on his hip and started to make his way towards Dumbledore's office.

* * *

He returned to the present as the headmaster's door was rudely banged open by one Professor Severus Snape.

"What have you done now?" the enraged man yelled, storming over to Harry and glaring down at him, failing to notice the trembling blond bundle that had jumped into Harry's arms as soon as the door had banged open.

"I swear, Professor, I didn't…I didn't…I don't even _know_ what happened." Harry told Snape everything exactly as he had told Dumbledore. When he finished, Snape look at Dumbledore.

"Do you have any clue as to what the spell might have been?" Snape asked.

"Unfortunately, no, I do not. I will, however, look into it. In the meantime, I have found a suitable guardian for our little Draco." He gestured towards Harry, who was currently trying to get a protesting Draco to loosen his grip on his hair.

"No! Dun make me! I'b scawed!" Little Draco protested, becoming more and more distressed with every word.

"Why are you scared? I doubt even Snape could hurt a kid." He said, earning a glare from the Professor. "So…I'm going to be looking after him? For how long?" he asked.

"We don't know. However long it takes."

Harry sighed, looking down at the boy in his lap, who was currently burying his face in Harry's chest.

This was going to be a long school year.


	2. New Quarters and New Friends

**A/N: **Heyy, I am so sorry for the late update, buut, I went camping for a while and then a close friend of mine passed away, so I've been in a bit of a slump right now. But I can assure you all that this won't happen again, and I'll try to update more frequently, maybe once a week or so. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, more will be out soon!

**Big or Little?**

**Chapter Two: New Quarters and New Friends**

Harry wandered down the hall behind a small house elf, and reflected on what Dumbledore had told him. He was supposed to look after a four year old Draco Malfoy, who was currently snuggled up in his arms, staring around in amazement at the moving portraits and suits of armour. Dumbledore had given him new, separate quarters so he could look after Little Malfoy better than in the dorms, and he was currently being lead there by the little house elf, who had called herself 'Flicky'.

He was slightly miffed that his quarters would be closer to the dungeons than to the Tower, but he didn't complain. He was already in enough trouble; he didn't want to make it worse.  
He skidded to a halt, almost slamming into the Flicky, who had stopped abruptly in front of a very large and well-preserved portrait. The man in the portrait had long-ish black hair that framed his pale face, falling into bright blue eyes. The man was wearing long green robes, with maroon trimming. He was tall and obviously muscled.

Harry gaped at the man for a while before said man chuckled and started to talk.

"Why hello, you must be the young Harry I have heard so much about. Albus has told me about your situation, and I have offered to keep you in the quarters I had when I…taught here."  
When Harry only continued to stare at him, he realised what he missed.

"Ah, forgive me, I'm not usually so rude as to forget to introduce myself…" there was a cough and a snicker off to Harry's left, and the man in the portrait glared in that direction, before continuing. "My name is Salazar Slytherin, one of the Four Founders of Hogwarts."

Harry stared some more. And then stared some more.

When he was finally done staring, he mumbled something that sounded vaguely like "holy shit", before opening his mouth to speak. He was interrupted before he could say anything, by a small hand tugging on his shirt. He looked down into the big stormy-gray eyes that belonged to Little Malfoy, who stared up at him with a confused and questioning look on his small face.

"Did…did dat pitshur tawk?" He asked, pointing to Salazar, who was staring back with an amused look on his face.

"Yes, Ma-Draco, he did talk. Pictures do that in the magical world. There are a lot of other things too. Cool things. I'll show you them later, ok?" Harry said, adjusting Malfoy in his arms. The little boy beamed at him before nodding and snuggling into his chest.

Harry looked around for the house elf that had led them here, only to find that she was gone.

"Er…" He looked back at Salazar, and opened his mouth to ask for the password, before Salazar laughed heartily and said "The password is 'Dragan agus Nathair'(1)".  
Harry thanked the man before he repeated the password and slipped into his new quarters. He stopped short and stared.

The room they were currently was, rather obviously the living room. The walls were a dark green, accenting the plush, red sofa and chairs that were arranged around fireplace that was currently lacking fire. The carpet was black shag and looked soft enough to sleep on. But the thing that Harry marvelled the most at was the ceiling to floor bookshelf that covered one wall. It was crammed with books; some were even strewn across the room, on the floor, chairs, coffee table. Most people thought that Harry wasn't into books, that he strongly disliked them. But the truth was that Harry loved books and would often take time out of his day to read.

"I see you like it." Said a voice from his left. Harry screamed and jumped, arms automatically tightening around Draco. He turned around slowly, drawing his wand. He let his arm fall to his side when he noticed who it was.

"So you have a portrait in here too…?" He asked the man who had spoken, who turned out to be Salazar. He frowned as he looked along the wall. "Who are the other…three…wait." Harry stared at the other three portraits. One, the one directly next to Salazar's, showed a tall man with russet brown hair that fell to his waist, and was tied bag in a leather strap. His eyes were a deep brown, almost black, and he was slightly tanner then his comrade. His robes were a deep maroon, with a green trim, matching the colour of Salazar's robes. He was smirking at Harry, a playful twinkle in his eyes that reminded the boy of a certain quirky Headmaster.

The portrait next to him showed a small woman with long blond hair, intricately braided and hanging over one shoulder. Her eyes were a luminescent green that reminded Harry of his own. Her robes were a bright yellow with blue trimming. She looked at him kindly, a small smile on her beautiful, pale face.

The woman who was in the portrait next to her had short red hair that fell just below her chin. Her eyes were a deep gold. Her robes were a deep blue with a yellow trim. She grinned at him, leaning on her frame.

"Allow me to introduce my comrades. The striking one next to me in the lovely maroon robes with the most breath taking e-"

"Don't be a suck up, Salazar. It doesn't become you." Said the man whom Salazar was introducing. He turned to look at Harry again. "Hello, Harry. I'm Godric Gryffindor, one of the Four Founders, the one who founded your house."

Harry gaped at the man. It wasn't how he had imagined Godric Gryffindor in the slightest. There was a giggle from the portrait next to Godric. Harry turned his head in that direction, only to be met with a grinning witch, the one dressed in yellow.

"Good day, dear. I'm Helga Hufflepuff. And this here" she pointed to the woman in the blue "is the lovely Rowana Ravenclaw."

Rowana smiled at him waving. A small tug on his shirt made him jump and look down. He felt slightly guilty. He'd forgotten Draco was there.

"What is it, Draco?" He asked the sleepy looking child.

"Imma seepy." He replied, rubbing his eyes with the hand that wasn't fisted in Harry's shirt.

"Alright, lets get you to bed, ok?" Harry said, his eyes softening a small bit, not enough for any passer-by to notice, but it didn't pass by our Four Founders, who shared a knowing look.  
Harry walked towards the 4 doors he'd seen when they'd first entered the room, hoping one led to a room for the sleepy boy in his arms.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, I know, it's short and not that good, but I promise I'll make the next one longer for all of you, eh? Don't kill me DX

(1)-'Dragan agus Nathair' means 'Dragon and Snake in Celtic. I thought it fit.

Did anyone notice the robes of the Founders? First person who guesses correctly which additional parings there will be gets a one-shot with what-ever pairing and rating they chose, sticking with the Harry Potter seires of course. (Hint: it does have to do with the robes of the Founders.)

I'm also not sure about a couple of things...I don't know if I want to make Harry dark (I adore Dark!Harry) or creature (as well as Creature!Harry) or just leave him as is...leave me a review and tell me what you think! Toodles!

Blessed Be,  
BrainCandy.


	3. Time to Meet the Girls and Boys?

**A/N: **Haha! A new chapter, and not that much of a wait! I have made some changes...there will be Weasley bashing (besides the Twins). And Gryffindor bashing as well, besides Hermione, who will stick by Harry, the Twins and Neville. Slytherins will be friends of Harry's. The more promonent ones will be Blaise, Pansy, Theo and some OCs. Luna will be sticking by Harry. I've desided to make Harry Dark!Harry...and maybe Creature!Harry. And there's also some change in pairings: HarryxDraco, HermionexPansy, BlaisexOC, TheoxOC, NevillexLuna, LuciusxOC, SeverusxSirius, RemusxOC, GeorgexOCxFred, and other side pairings. If I remember something else, I'll add it in at the end, before responses.

Hope you enjoy it! Toodles!

**Big or Little?**

**Chapter 3: Time to Meet the Girls…and Boys?**

After finding the room that so obviously belonged to Little Draco, if the massive amounts of toys were anything to go by, Harry decided that now would be an ideal time to wander about his new quarters before heading off to bed.

He walked back out into the living room, nodding to the portraits of the Founders, before trying the next door. It turned out to be a rather large bathroom, complete with a hot tub Jacuzzi thing (Harry didn't really know…all he knew was that when he pressed a knob, bright blue liquid came out and bubbles were made). All in all, it reminded him of the Prefects bathroom, except with a shower and less toilets.

He tried the next door, which led into what he assumed was his own bedroom. There was a bed that looked like it could fit a rather robust elephant with enough room for it to move about comfortably, in the middle of the room. There was a walk-in closet to the right of the bed. On the other side of the room was a fireplace, fire already roaring. There were a few chairs placed strategically around the room, looking more for show than anything else, and Harry would have doubted that they would be comfortable to sit on, if he had noticed them. He was still, however, marvelling at the size of his bed, wonder just who needed a bed that big. He'd have to ask Salazar later, he decided. Right now there was another door to try.

The last door, which was on the other side of the room, Harry found himself in a small kitchen area, not quite a kitchenette, but not quite a kitchen either. It was equipped with every cooking utensil one could possibly need, both Muggle and magical. Opening a the fridge that sat between the counter and the stove, Harry found several boxes of cake, a few carrots and what looked to have once been a grapefruit, but Harry wasn't entirely sure.

Sitting off to one side of the kitchen was a small dining table with two chairs.

Wandering back into the living room, Harry stood in front of the Founders and pointed to Salazar.

"Why the bloody hell do you need a bed that size? Were you mating with elephants? An Oni?" Harry said, flapping his arms and hopping about. Salazar looked at Godric, who looked back, a strange twinkle in his eyes. Obviously understanding what Godric was conveying, Salazar grinned at him, before turning back to the boy who was still spouting off random large sized creatures.

"…A Thunderbird?" Salazar cleared his throat, effectively stopping Harry's little rant.

"Well…Godric and I were sort of…a little wild with our forays, so when he moved to my quarters, we got a bigger bed, to accommodate our lively nature and rather…erotic tastes."

Harry stared at him for a moment, before crinkling his nose and putting on a disgusted face.

"I did NOT need to know that, you know! You could have just said…sweet Merlin, the images won't go away! Get them out!" While Harry proceeded to hop around covering his ears and keeping his eyes closed tightly, Helga and Rowana both exchanged a look. Salazar and Godric, seeing both of their smirks, inched away from them, knowing that they had something planned.

"I am going to bed." Harry announced after he had finished his little display. "There's going to be a lot going on tomorrow, and I need all the rest I can get."

With that, he disappeared into his room, leaving behind two smirking paintings and two very scared looking ones.

The next morning, Harry awoke to rather loud banging on the door. Groaning, Harry turned around and sat up, the sheets falling down to reveal a chest littered with scars. Casting a quick Tempus spell and grabbing a shirt, Harry cursed when he noticed how early it was. He was going to hex whoever was banging on the door into next week.

"What the hell do you want? It's two in in the bloody morning, this better be good!" He yelled, opening the door. When he encountered nothing standing outside his door, he started to close the door when he thought to look down. There, shuffling on his feet and holding a teddy bear twice his sized, was Little Draco, looking quite distressed, his big eyes shiny with unshed tears.

"Oh dear. What's happened, Draco? Is something wrong?" Harry asked the boy, crouching down so he could look into his face. Before he could say anything else, he found himself with an armful of sobbing toddler, the previously mentioned teddy bear discarded on the floor.

"Der…der was dis big man an' he was…he was…gonna h-hurt me an' I was yellin', but no 'ne was comin'a help me, an'…an'…"

Harry pulled the small boy up, cradling him in his arms as he closed the door, walking back towards the bed.

"Shh…it's ok, I'm here, no one's here to hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you." Harry murmured, not really knowing why he was trying to comfort the boy, knowing who he was. He crawled back into the bed, sitting propped up against the headboard, pillows surrounding him. He comforted Little Draco, whispering to him until he fell asleep, Harry not far behind.

The next time he woke up, Harry found that Little Draco was gone. Casting a Tempus charm, he saw that it was 6 am. Still early in his opinion, but now that he was up, he doubted that he could get back to sleep.

Grabbing some clothes, he headed into the bathroom, bypassing the hot-tub-Jacuzzi-thing, and going towards the showers. He took his time showering, languidly washing his hair and his body. When he was done, he hopped out of the shower, quickly changing, deciding to leave his hair as it was. Wasn't much he could do with it anyways.

Heading out into the living room, he found Little Draco sitting on the couch, cuddling with the giant teddy bear that he'd brought with him last night.

Last night. A pang went through Harry's heart when he remembered the distressed Draco. He decided to ignore the pang, shoving it to the back of his mind and forgetting about it.

Harry walked up to the little boy, crouching down and watching him cuddle the bear and talk to it. A small smile crept onto Harry's face as he watched. After about 10 minutes of just watching the boy, Harry decided that it was probably time to head down to the Great Hall for some breakfast before they went to class.

"Draco? We need to get to the Great Hall for breakfast. Did you want to change before we go?"

When the little boy nodded, Harry held out his hand, which he grabbed. Halfway to Draco's room, Harry realized that they didn't have any clothes for Draco to change into…unless Dumbledore had summoned some, which was always possible.

Entering the boy's bedroom, Harry noticed a silk button up shirt with a small dragon flying about on it, and some black trousers sitting on the bed, next to a note addressed to Harry. Handing the clothes to the boy and telling him to go get dressed, Harry picked up the note.

_Harry,_

_I have arranged for an acquaintance to take you and Draco shopping for clothes and things to keep Little Draco occupied. You will be gone, starting today, at noon, and you will return tomorrow, around evening time._

_You shall meet us outside the Great Hall after lunch._

_Yours,  
Albus Dumbledore_

Harry stared at the letter. _Shopping? _He had never really been shopping, not for something other than school supplies. He was actually quite looking forward to it. Pocketing the letter, Harry looked up to see Draco fully dressed and ready to go.

"Can you walk, or would you rather be carried? It's a bit of a walk for someone with such tiny legs."

After thinking for a bit, Draco raised his arms, saying in a cute little voice, "Up?"

Picking him up, Harry walked out to the living, greeting Rowana and Helga, glaring at the two males. He sauntered out into the hallway, heading towards the Great Hall.

They made it in record time, with only one small mishap, when Draco leaned too far to the right, trying to look at a painting, almost falling out of Harry's arms in the process.

When they walked into the Great Hall, all conversation stopped and everyone turned to stare at Harry and Draco. Draco squirmed under their gazes, burying his face in Harry's neck and clutching his shirt tightly into his little fists. Harry sent a glare around the room that had everyone turning back to what they were doing rather hurriedly. A screeching sound reached his ears.

"Harry James Potter, what are you doing?"

Said boy turned around slowly, coming face to face with two angry Weasley's and a happy looking Hermione.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He snapped, glaring at the two red-heads and turning to Hermione. "Moring, 'Mione. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm quite good, Harry, quite good. And is this little Draco? Aw, he's so cute!" Draco blushed and peeked out from Harry's neck. Hermione gave her a blinding smile, which the little boy returned.

"You listen here, you little…little…shitheads!" Ginny screeched, gaining the attention of the whole Hall. "I will NOT tolerate this! This…this little thing has to go!" She gestured wildly, almost hitting the little boy in the face. Harry's grip automatically tightened around Little Draco, hugging him closer. Ron nodded in agreement with Ginny, which only made Harry angrier.

Both Ron and Ginny took a step back as Harry's magic crackled round him.

"Never. Say. ANYTHING. To. Draco. AGAIN!" he screamed, his magic crackling faster. A black glow surrounded Harry, Ron and Ginny, blocking them from view. When the glow finally died down, and everyone could see the three students, there was a collective gasp. Standing where Ronald Weasley had once stood, was a tall red-haired girl who looked quite a bit like Ron. And standing where Ginny once stood, was a short red-haired boy. Both looked extremely pissed.

There was clapping behind Harry. He quickly turned around and came face to face with Blaise Zabini.

"Well done, Potter."

* * *

**A/N: IMPORTANT!: **Ok, I totally forgot to put this at the beginning, buuut, the winner for my little contest waaaas...-drumroll-...SarahXxUnlovedxX! Alright, PM me with your choice pairing and rating and I'll try to get it written as soon as possible. Also, thank you for pointing out that mistake with Draco's age, I'll fix it...eventually.

Also, to LIGHTNSHADOWS, all will be revealed...eventually. The only thing I can say is that the man who scares Draco isn't his father. That's it...sorry! It'll come, sooner than you think.

I've also another question for everyone. If I wanted to make him a Dark!Creature!Harry, what creature would you chose? Which one would suit him better? I've honestly no idea...I'm thinking elf or nymph, or pixie...or something...anyways, leave me your ideas in a review! Toodles!

Blessed Be,

BrainCandy

**PS**. Thank you all for your reviews, I'll try to get back to you on them as soon as I can! Toodles for real!


	4. Flashbacks part 1

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait, but a lot of things have been happening in RL and I've been having a hard time getting through it. I've no idea where I'm going with this story. At all. It's getting out of hand, and I might re-write the first chapter. It doesn't really...fit. Anyway, the one-shot for SarahXxUnlovedxX is up, its called Unbecoming, and its a little amusing.  
I've found the magical creature that I wanted Harry to be (thank you all for your sugestions) and it will be revealed later on. This chapter is looooooong. Longest one yet, though there might be longer. The next few chapters will cover very dark themes and willbe depressing and sad. And gross. Some of it, at least. I can assure you, however, that once I get the flashbacks done, it will continue to be as it was before. Just bear with me (or my Super-Human Robot Bears That Shoot Lazers From Their Eyes will come after you). Hope you at least somewhat enjoy this chapter. =/ Toodles.

**WARNINGS (IMPORTANT! READIT!): **There will be dark themes in the next few chapters. There will be abuse and graphic rape, though not in this chapter, but the next one. I think that's it. For now.

**Big or Little?**

**Chapter 4: Flashbacks part 1**

Everyone was staring at Harry, and he couldn't figure out why. So what if he'd lost control of his magic? It happened all the time to other people! It wasn't until he spoke did he realise what was wrong.

"Zabini, what…" He trailed off. His voice was wrong. It was higher pitched and musical, sort of like when…no. No! He couldn't of…Thinking quickly, Harry transfigured a plate into a mirror and looked into it. He had been right. His glamour had fallen.

_FLASHBACK_

"BOY! Hurry up and cook my breakfast!" Uncle Vernon yelled, raising his fist in warning.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon. Coming right up, Uncle Vernon." Harry said, timidly. He turned on the stove, placing a frying pan on one burner, and another, bigger one on the opposite one. While waiting for them to heat, he took eggs and bacon out of the fridge, as well as grabbing the pancake mix from the cupboard above the counter. He added the bacon to one frying pan, and mixed the pancake mix with water, and adding it to the other frying pan.

After the bacon was done, he poured some of the grease down the sink, leaving enough to cook the eggs in, so they wouldn't stick to the pan (1).

"How do you want your eggs today, Uncle Vernon?" He asked, as was his custom, ingrained in his mind by a very angry Uncle Vernon.

"Over-Easy. And make it quick, freak. I need to get to work." Uncle Vernon sneered at him.

After he fed his uncle his food, he filled the sink up with hot water and began washing the dishes. His Aunt and cousin were already gone for the day, out shopping for new clothes for Dudley. His uncle was just about to leave for work, when he turned to Harry and said in a low, dangerous voice.

"I want you in my study tonight, at 7 o'clock. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry said, hanging his head. He hated when his Uncle summoned him to his study. They were the worst parts of staying there.

Harry spent his day doing chores, gardening and trying his best to do his homework for the summer. After he'd cooked his relatives supper, he snuck himself a bit of chicken, hiding it under his too-big shirt as he went upstairs. On his way up, he happened to glance at the calendar next to the phone. Today was his birthday. He'd forgotten. And, it seemed, so had everybody else.

When he entered his room, the first think he noticed was his room was quite a bit messier than he'd left it. The second thing he noticed was two owls sitting on his windowsill. One was his own, Hedwig, and the other was one he didn't recognise. The unknown one was chewing on one of his shirts, while Hedwig glared at it in disdain.

Harry closed the door and walked towards the owls, taking out the chicken he'd managed to sneak. Before he knew it, half of his chicken was gone, and he hadn't even put any in his mouth. He stared at the unknown owl, who had landed back on the windowsill, and who was eying the rest of his chicken. Harry stuffed it all in his mouth before the owl could get to it, however, and approached them once again.

Petting Hedwig, he unstrapped the letter and package from her foot. He sat down on his desk, crossed his legs, and opened the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you, dear? I know I haven't been writing much, well, at all, really, but I haven't been able to get away from those dreadful Weasly's. One of them always seems to be with me, no matter where I go, and it's starting to get annoying. The only ones I don't mind and who I do trust are the Twins, oddly enough. They've informed me of their family's thoughts on you, and they assure me that they do not feel the same way._

_Well, anyway, the reason I am writing to you today is to wish you a happy birthday. I know it can't be all that happy, seeing as you're with those dreadful Muggles, but I hope what I got for you brightens your day at least a little. I went through a lot of trouble to get it, and I just know you'll love it. _

_I must be going, the Twins are warning me of impending danger (Mrs. Weasley) and I'd rather not be asked a billion questions as to who I am writing to and why. I love you very very much, and I can't wait to see you at Hogwarts._

_Love,  
Hermione_

_P.S. __**Hello, Harrikins. Happy, what was it, 16**__**th**__** birthday, little brother! We've included a few…specialty items in with Hermione's gift that we know you'll find a good use for. We'll write to you as soon as we can.**_

_**Toodles with love,  
Fred & George**_

Harry smiled as he read the letter. He'd always seen the Twins as older brothers, both supportive and quirky. And Hermione was like a sister and a mother all in one. The rest of the Weasley's, however, were a little on the…horrid side. It seems that they had never really thought of Harry as a friend, more as a weapon and a way out of the war. Now that the war was over, however, their true colours had been shown. Mrs. Weasley had turned nasty, as had Ron and Ginny. Mr. Weasley was sort of neutral, though he was leaning towards Molly's side. Bill and Charlie had disowned their family, or, rather, had been disowned after they had stated that they were both gay…and in love with each other. Though that is very accepted in the Wizarding world, even the incest, the Weasley's had thrown a fit. Only the Twins, Hermione and Harry had stuck by them, giving them the support they need to start a new life together. They still kept in touch, sending letters and gifts and such.

After reading the letter again, Harry set it down next to him and picked up the package, pulling away the brown paper that covered it. The first thing he pulled out was a Decoy Detonator. The black horn-type thing wiggle in his hand when he picked it up. He set it down carefully on his desk, eyeing it before turning back to the box. The next thing he pulled out was a 6-pack box of Bruise Remover Paste. He smiled sadly at the note attached to it, which read _"because we know you'll need it, love."_ The next thing he pulled out was something new. It was round and fuzzy and moved when he picked it up. It uncurled in his hand, showing him possibly the most adorable face he'd ever seen. There was a tag attached to the things neck, which read _"Meet Ruziki, you're new pet! She's a Fuzzy Bear, a new, smaller species of the Grizzly Bear. Treat her well!" _He stroked Ruziki's fur as he pulled out a bag labeled _Fuzzy Bear Noms!_ which he assumed was food for Ruziki. He also pulled out a little bed and a small toy mouse that was charmed to move.

The last thing he pulled out was small and rectangular. He unwrapped the tissue paper from around it, and opened the lid of the box. Inside was a small silver snake with green swirling around its body. The eyes were emerald stones that sparkled in the light. As soon as Harry touched it, the snake came to life, wrapping itself around Harry's wrist and looking up at him with his sparkling eyes.

_-Hello, master._

Harry jumped.

_-You…speak? _He asked the little snake.

_-Yes, master, I do speak._

_-What is your name, little snake?_

_-It is __Dìthicheadh(2). You may call me Dìthi._

_-That is a very beautiful name. I believe it suits you. _The little snake gave a small chuckle.

_-And what is your name, master?_

_-It is Harry Potter. You may call me Harry, not master. I dislike that term._

_-Ok, Harry. I think I shall take a nap. Call on me if you need me for anything. _And with a tiny yawn, the snake set his head down and went to sleep.

Harry smiled softly at him. He inspected the box once more, finding a note from Hermione explaining that Dìthi was a protection snake, able to warp Harry anywhere he needed to go if he so chooses and it was capable of protecting against minor jinx, hexes, curses and charms. The more the snake liked him, the more protection he would offer him. If the friendship got high enough, Dìthi could even protect him against the Killing Curse.

When he was done reading her note, Harry looked up to find yet another owl sitting with the unknown owl. This one he recognized as belonging to Bill and Charlie. There was a short not attached to the package, and Harry picked that up first.

_Dear Little Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! We know that it can't be all that happy, what with you staying with those relatives of yours, but we hope your day is at least a little bright. We wish you could come stay with us, but Dumbledore won't allow it. He wishes you could go too, but he said there were complications with the Blood Wards, and Aurors have been working to fix it and remove them once and for all. He says that he will come and collect you as soon as they are down, and that he regrets leaving you there. He's enclosed a bag of Lemon Drops for you along with our gift._

_Well, we must be going. There are dragons to tame and goblins to poke!_

_With lots and lots of fatherly love,  
Charlie & Bill_

Harry smiled, setting the letter aside and picking up the box. He unwrapped it, taking out the rather large bag of Lemon Drops and popping one in his mouth. He loved the sour taste and was very happy to have another bag. Turning back to the box, he pulled out a large rectangular book with the title _Every Magical Creature and Everything There Is to Know About Them by Mariane Lepspurr. _He flipped through the book, finding creatures like elf's, oni's(3), brownies and more.

Setting the book aside, Harry turned towards the unknown owl, who squawked noisily at him. He quickly unstrapped the letter and package from the owl's leg. It nipped his ear before flying off, deciding to take one of Harry's shirts with it. Harry rolled his eyes and looked down at the letter. His name was written in neat, curvy hand-writing and the envelope looked old. Breaking the seal on the back, Harry pulled out a letter, written on yellowing paper. Settling down on his bed, Harry started to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_My lovely son. If you are reading this now, than I must be dead, otherwise I would have told you this face-to-face. And I truly regret that. You must know, that if it was the Dark Lord Voldemort who killed us, it was not his fault. He used to be a great friend of ours, and a lover as well. But, my dear son, I had to break it off, for an arranged marriage to your mother. It is not that I didn't love her, for I did, but I loved her like a sister, nothing more. It broke my heart to see Tom look so broken, so sad after I told him about the marriage. He may have wanted revenge, and I am certain that he got it, as you are reading this. _

_There is another thing you must know. Lily is not your mother. She loved you like you were her own, but you are not her son. Tom and I had a child, though Tom did not know. After we had broken our relationship off, I found out that I was pregnant, through various different circumstances, which I will explain later. So, my dear, lovely, beautiful boy, you are the son of me, James Potter and Tom Marvolo Riddle. Do not worry, my dear boy. I know that the Weasley's have gotten to you, and have convinced you that killing Tom is good, and will save the world. And I know you may have "killed" him already. Do not fear. He is still alive. As long as you are alive, he will live. I will explain this later. But, I will tell you one thing. You must go to him. You must show him this letter, and you must speak to him. He will accept you, I know it._

_Now, what I am about to tell might seem weird to you, but trust me. It's all true. But first I must give you a list of people you can trust. These people are: Tom Riddle, Dumbledore (he shall follow whichever path you chose), Hermione Granger, the Weasley Twins, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley, the Longbottoms, the Lovegoods, the Malfoys, the Blacks, the Lupins, Severus Snape, the Noels, and the Tagamashi's._

_Ok, so, on with what I am going to tell you. Harry, you are not human. Not in the least. You are a very powerful, very ancient and very sacred creature. You are a Dark Pisky, or, most commonly known as a Dark Pixie. We, for I am (or was) one as well, have very many abilities, which I will explain soon. The Dark Pisky's are sacred and royal creatures, protected by law because there are so little of us. I won't go through the history of Pisky's, if you wish to know more you can always research._

_Now on to our abilities, which I know you are probably excited to learn about. Your senses will increase 10-fold, meaning your hearing will be far greater than any other creature, you will be able to see the farthest thing, your taste will crave finer foods than that of Muggle or Wizard food, your smell with increase, which will be key to finding your mate, and you will be able to feel any particle that touches your body. Another ability will be foresight, which is how I knew who you could trust. This ability must be mastered and is one of the most difficult to master. Another ability that comes with being a pisky, is the ability to control the 8 elements. I know you are only familiar with four, Earth, Wind, Water and Fire. But there are four more, ones that not many know of. Those elements are Dark, Light, Time and Balance. You will be able to master all these in time. The last ability is called Control. With this ability you will be able to control anything with your mind, even people. It comes with ease, though you must work at it to be able to control anything bigger than a squirrel._

_Your appearance will change quite a bit. You will grow wings, much like those of a dragon, though smaller and more light weight. Your face will become longer, and will become much more handsome (though I know you probably already are), and your eyes will become brighter. Your hair will grow to your waist and become easier to manage. And finally, you will grow taller and become much more slender and lithe. You will become very desirable to most people, especially your mate, which is what I will talk to you about next._

_Each Dark Pisky has a mate. Depending on your sexual preference, your mate will be either male or female. My mate was Tom Riddle, though I made the mistake of not telling him. Do not worry if your mate is male. All Dark Pisky have the ability to carry and birth children, male or not, which is how you were born, my sweet son._

_That is all I have to tell you for now. Remember what I said about Tom. Find him. Tell him everything I have told you, and show him this letter if he does not believe you. Tell him I love him dearly and that I do not blame him, and that if dares mope I give you permission to smack upside the head. I love you my son, and I always will, dead or not. I hope you lead a great life and that you live happy and fulfilled._

_Yours with love,  
James Potter, your father_

_P.S. Enclosed in this package is a potion. Drink it and it shall bring about your inheritance._

By the time Harry had read the letter, tears were pouring down his face and he was outright sobbing. He'd tried to kill his own father. He'd let those manipulative bastards convince him to kill his own father. He was a disgrace, just like his uncle said. He wanted to find Tom, beg for him to forgive Harry, and if not, for him to kill Harry. He wanted a family. Someone who could love him for him, not his fame. He wanted his mate. He knew his mate would be male, since he was gay, and he hoped he would be easy to find.

Whipping his eyes on his sleeve, Harry turned to the small package. He opened it slowly, taking out the vial that was in it. It contained a black liquid that shined in the light. Decision made, Harry uncorked the vial and took a swig. _**  
**_

* * *

**A/N: **Oook, new pairing...Tom/James (is there any of that? I am now interested...anyone read any?). This thing just sort of...I don't know, popped out my ass and is now happy as a rotting baby drinking blood and eating boobs (I've recently watched the movie Grace. It was good, very good, but it has put me off ever have children). It wasn't too good. Better than the last one...I think...though no Draco DX

(1) I don't know if other people actually do this...but I was cooking over an open fire all weekend, and that's how they used to do it in the 18th century (we were portraying the British, I will have you know) and that's how I've always done it...it's good.

(2) Dìthicheadh: this is Destruction in Gaelic (I'm learning it! It's a beautiful language, I love it.) You'll see why he was named that later.

(3) Ok, I mentioned these in...I think it was chapter 2. If you don't know, Oni's are Japanese demons/ogres. They are quite large and ugly and are normally carrying kanabō, which are iron clubs. I love these things. I don't know why, but I adore them.

Leave me a review telling me if you liike it or not. Flames are ok. Just expect an angry response and some Super-Human Robot Bears That Shoot Lasers From Their Eyes after you.  
I love you all and I might actually get the next chapter up tonight. o.o (which is to show how much I love you all). Toodles!

Blessed Be,  
BrainCandy


	5. Flashbacks part 2

**A/N: **This chapter was very very hard to write. It's slightly depressing, though it does get better at the end. One thing I ask of you all, though, is please, PLEASE do not diss the raping scene. I wrote it from personal experience and the thing about the colours is sort of like what happened to me. I wrote a poem of it and I've interpreted some of it into this. That's the only part that was difficult to write. The end gets a little happier, with a little discovery made near the end -wink wink, nudge nudge-. Enjoy! (That's a command, not a request.)

**Big or Little?**

**Chapter 5: Flashbacks part 2**

Harry screamed as pain rippled through his body. His back was burning, his head felt like it was going to explode, his whole body felt like it was stretching, and shrinking at the same time, breaking into pieces. He was vaguely aware of Hedwig hooting and trying to sooth him. After a few minutes that felt like eternity, the pain stopped.

Harry sat up, rubbing his face before he picked up his mirror, gasping as he looked at his reflection. His face had changed, quite a bit. It had become longer, as his father had said, and he had become a lot more handsome. His nose was longer and slightly pointed, his cheeks where more defined and sallow, and his eyes were bigger and brighter.

The rest of his body had changed as well, much like his father had said. He had become taller and lither, and moved much more gracefully than before. Remembering another thing his father had said, Harry twisted his head to look at his back. He did indeed have wings. They were large and leathery, much like the wings of a dragon. They were black and had scales running along the top.

As Harry wondered how he was going to be able to hide them, the wings started to retract growing smaller and smaller until there was just a tattoo of his wings left on his back.

"Cool." He breathed, too wrapped up in his new self to notice when the door opened and closed.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? I guess you're more of a freak than I originally thought. Guess I'll just have to…go a little…harder on you tonight." His uncle said, a wicked grin spreading on his face. Harry backed up as Uncle Vernon started to move closer. "On the bed, freak!"

Harry scrambled to do as he said, backing into the corner.

"Take off your clothes." Uncle Vernon demanded as he took off his own clothes. Harry did as he was told, removing his clothes and laying them on the floor. His uncle was naked in front of him, wicked grin plastered on his face. "Open up, freak."

And Harry did. His uncle's cock was thrust into his mouth, making him gag.

"Suck." And Harry did. He sucked and bobbed until his uncle forcefully yanked his head away.

"On your knees." Harry did as he was told, getting on his knees on the floor. He shuddered and clenched his jaw as his uncle spread his cheeks. It was just like the first time. He'd found a deck of cards in his uncle's study. They were beautiful women, dressed elegantly, breasts exposed, beckoning with bedroom eyes. He'd stared at them. They were too beautiful to look away from. His uncle's friend had found him. He'd grinned, much like his uncle. He'd beckoned with his own bedroom eyes, leading Harry up to the spare bedroom. He'd told Harry things, asked him things. But Harry hadn't heard. He'd been staring at the paint cans on the table.

Red. Yellow. Orange. Green.

The man put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Red. Yellow. Orange. Green.

"It'll be ok, won't hurt a bit."

Red. Yellow. Orange. Green.

Harry watched as he undressed.

Red. Yellow. Orange. Green.

His large erect penis stood among his wiry pubic hairs.

Red. Yellow. Orange. Green.

His own clothes were gone.

Red. Yellow. Orange. Green.

Sweet nothings were whispered in his ears.

Red. Yellow. Orange. Green.

He was being ripped apart, torn to shreds, filled up and emptied out.

Red. Yellow. Orange. Green.

Red. Yellow. Orange. Green.

Red. Yellow. Orange. Green.

Harry would always remember those colours.

Red. Yellow. Orange. Green.

But he would never remember the man's name.

HPDMHPDM

Harry was shaking as he lay down on his bed. His uncle had finished with him, and he hurt all over.

_-Harry! What has happened to you? Why didn't you call me?_

_-I…I'm sorry, Dithi…I couldn't…he was… _Harry started to sob, his body shaking with the force of his sobs. He didn't notice the crashing downstairs, or the muted yells. He didn't notice the soft footsteps up the stairs. He didn't notice the door open, or the dark shadowy figure enter, until it spoke, his voice soft, with the smallest hint of a hiss.

"Potter? What are you doing?"

Harry jumped, turning to stare at the man with bloodshot eyes.

"I…I…Tom?" He asked, wiping his eyes. The man hissed at hearing his name. He'd changed. He looked more as he did when he was at Hogwarts, and all snake features were gone.

"If you must."

Harry sniffled and stood up.

"He loved you, you know. So much. It hurt him to see you so sad, so broken. He wanted to take it all away, tell you everything would be ok, that you were going to have a baby together. He was pregnant when he told you about Lily. He couldn't back out of it. He wanted to. He would have killed to have you stay by his side. But you left him before he could explain. He broke down. Shut down completely. Sure, he kept up an act on the outside, but inside he was broken, dying."

Tom gaped at him.

"I…I have no idea what you're talking about." He said, his voice wavering.

"There is something you should read." Harry rummaged on his desk, finding the letter and handing it to Tom. He hesitated before taking it.

As Tom read through the letter, Harry took out the Bruise Remover Paste Fred and George. He took off his shirt, wincing as he strained his sore muscles. He deliberated on whether or not to sit down, before finally deciding to sit on his bed, wincing as his lower back and ass burned. He waited a couple seconds before daring to move, screwing off the top of the bottle, he began to apply it to the multitude of bruises on his chest. When he was done, he did the same to his thighs. As he finished that, and was beginning to wonder how he would do his back, Tom finished the letter.

Tears were running down his face as he said, without thinking, "Let me help you."

Harry looked at him with big eyes full of unshed tears. He nodded and handed Tom the bottle. He crawled onto the bed behind Harry, positioning himself to make it easier to apply the paste. As he began to rub it on Harry's back, he also began to talk.

"I loved your father. Very much. He was my shining star in a world of darkness. When he told me about the arranged marriage, I broke. I thought he didn't love me. I left him there. I had no idea that I was his mate, or that…or that he was pregnant with my child. With you. If I had known, I wouldn't have…I wouldn't have…" Tom was crying, his whole body wracking with his sobs. Before he knew it, a body was settled into his lap, and he was being held by the skinny, malnourished arms of his son.

HPDMHPDM

They spent the next several hours talking about everything and anything. They found they had a lot in common. They both loved reading and writing, drawing and painting. They both had an affinity for potatoes and hated pudding of any kind.

By the time they finished, it was 8 o'clock in the morning and the birds were chirping outside. Harry's head was resting on Tom's shoulder. His father was running his hands through his son's hair.

"You look so much like him, Harry. Except for your hair. You've got my colour. And my eyes."

"Your eyes? Your eyes are red. Mine are green."

"Not anymore, Harry. Look." Casting a quick summoning spell, he summoned Harry's mirror and held it up so Harry could see. His eyes _had _changed. Instead of the vibrant green they once were, his eyes were now a bright, blood red. They matched the rest of him quite well, if he did say so himself.

"So _that's _why my eyes were burning!" He exclaimed. He beamed up at his father, wrapping his arms around his neck and snuggling into his shoulder.

"Will you be willing to come with me, Harry? To my home? You don't have to if you don't want to. Its entirely up to you."

There was a long pause in which Tom began to fiddle nervously.

"You…you're not just going to…abandon me, are you? And you're not just going to…to l-let your friends r-rape me are? If…if you…if you abandoned me, I don't know what I'd do." Tears were rolling down his face as he looked up at Tom, red eyes burning with questions.

"No, no, Harry, I would never abandon you! It's took me this long to find you, I'm not going to leave you, or let anything bad happen to you. I promise."

"Good. Ok. I'll go with you."

_END FLASHBACK_

"I…er…um, well, you see…I'm sort of…not human?" Harry said, his voice squeaking on the last two words.

"We can see that, Harry." Hermione said matter-of-factly, picking up a piece of toast from some random kids plate. "Now, would you be so kind as to…" she was interrupted a small giggle.

"You has wings!" Little Draco exclaimed, reaching out to touch them.

"No, Draco don't tou-" Harry stopped as a feeling of raw pleasure coursed through his entire body. He began to purr quite loudly as Little Draco ran his hands over his wing. Only when Draco stopped did Harry realise what had happened.

When Harry had moved in with his father, he'd searched his library looking for information on Dark Pixies and their mates. He found one book that focused mainly on the wings of a Pixie, and he'd started to read it. It turns out, when someone who wasn't their mate and who was an enemy of the Pixie, touched their wings, spikes would shoot out into the offending hand. The Pixie could tolerate someone who was a friend touching their wings, but when a mate touches a Pixie's wing, it "causes great pleasure to course throw the Pixies body, and will most likely invoke a great purring session that could rival that of a lion" as the book said.

Harry only had a second to think "Bloody hell" before he collapsed in darkness.

* * *

**A/N: **Alriiight, I believe I have let out a lot of pent up rage in me, out in this chapter. I think I might have just gotten over the biggest obstacle yet. Which is awesome o3o  
See? Happier end! There may be random flashbacks of Harry's summer with Tom, but not much...I think I might make that into another side fic, if anyones interested. Don't know when, though.  
**IMPORTANT**!: I will be indesposed for the weekend, and maybe a few days after. I'm getting my wisdom teeth removed on Thursday, sooo...I'm going to be a little...out of it, since they have to give me heavy codine, because I've developed an immunity to painkillers...stupid being sick as a kid...-.-  
I think that's it...for now. Toodles!

Blessed Be,  
-BrainCandy


End file.
